Time After Time
by Rose De Witt Bukater
Summary: A sequel to Alternation Part 6


Time After time  
  
Chapter One:It Starts  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING, ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS  
I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z   
*****************************  
  
Hi people, this idea came to me early in the morning, and would not go away....it is all about when me and two of my friends get together with various characters from the two shows(gundam Wing/DbZ)  
  
PAIRINGS!!  
  
Amy(meeee)/Quatre  
Donna /Duo  
Natalie /???  
Right, now on with the story.............  
  
Setting:All the pilots are varying in age from 21-23, and me, Donna and Natalie, are all dating the previously mentioned pilots and ?!?!, this story tells tale of triumph, revenge, love, hate, blood and guts, new arrivals..and much more...as the story goes on, you, the reader will get a chance to have a say in certain aspects of the story....such as baby names...and whether something should happen or not....  
  
And in this..me, Donna and, Natalie all have gundams, and obviously, Heero, Duo, trowa, Quatre and Wufei still have theirs too....  
  
  
PARTIALLY INSPIRD BY Angel Of Hell's Baby boomers  
  
Right now, im seriously gonna start typing the damn story now..  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..and do you, Quatre Rebarba Winner, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
  
  
"I do..." said the blonde, looking lovingly at his redhead bride  
  
  
"Man, right then, it gives me great pleasure then to pronounce you two guys man and wife then" said Duo, throwing his hands up in the air  
  
"you may kiss the bride"  
  
Quatre then wrapped his slender arms around Amy's waist and they broke into a passionate kiss, and the congregation stood cheering, especially Donna and natalie, as they thought they would never see Amy get hitched....  
Relena, as per usual, was crying her arse off, so heero slapped her round the head, and she fell unconcious to the floor  
  
  
The newlyweds walked back up the aisle, being congratulated by their friends and family as they went...Duo slapped Quatre on the back and said...  
  
"Man, i always thought you'd be the last one of us to get married, but here we are....good luck to the both of you" and he flashed that famous grin at the two....  
  
"Donna? You think that'll ever be us?"   
  
"I don't know duo, we'll just have to see......" replied Donna  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**SIX MONTHS LATER**  
  
"Amy? are you done in the bathroom yet? Cause i really have to pee..."  
  
"Almost" was the reply that came from within the bathroom, and was followed by the sound of someone throwing up...  
  
Seconds later, Amy trudged out of the bathroom, pale-faced, looking a little bit beyond pissed off...  
  
"..You alright??" asked Quatre  
  
"Yeah, it's probably just a stomach bug, i'll be fine"  
  
Quatre then did what he had to do on the toilet, and then walked into the bedroom, to get ready for the day's work, and found Amy collapsed on the bedroom floor.  
  
"Crap" he shouted, running over to his wife, dropping to his knees, to check if she was still alive....  
  
"Amy, speak to me....shit" he began to panick, and called 911(999 in the uk)  
  
"Emergency services, how may i help you" said a shrill voice at the end of the phone  
  
"Hi, look i need an ambulance please....fast"  
  
"Sir, can you tell me where you live?"  
  
"the Winner Mansion...."  
  
"Oh, ok, the ambulance is on it's way, who is it for?"  
  
"My wife, she's collapsed on our bedroom floor, and is barely breathing"  
  
"ok sir, sit tight, the ambulance should be there soon"  
  
"thank you" Qautre put the phone down  
  
He sat on the floor, next tp his wife, stroking her hair...  
  
The Ambulance came and took them to the hospital  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**TWO HOURS LATER**  
  
"what the hell is taking so long?" said Quatre, standing up suddenly  
  
"Quatre, they'll come and tell us anything as it happens, ok?? Just calm down..." said duo, who had his hands on his chin, and was looking at the floor  
  
"Mr Winner?" a doctor popped his head around the door...  
  
"Thank Allah for that" sighed the blonde, standing up..."What is wrong with my wife?"  
  
"Well, i have to say, your wife isn't ill at all, infact, i would say, she's never been healthier..."  
  
"What?" Duo and Quatre's mouth's fell open  
  
"What...what do you mean by that?" asked Quatre  
  
"i mean, that you my friend are going to a proud father..."said the doctor, a huge grin spreading across his face  
  
"I...I" said Quatre not even beginning to cope with the shock  
  
"Man, Congratulations" said duo, laughing and shaking quatre's hand  
  
"Would you like to see her now?" asked the doctor "..there is one more piece of news, but Amy wants to tell you that herself  
  
The pair looked at each other, and rushed out of the door, wondering what the news was...  
  
"hey" said Amy weakly, as her friend and husband walked into the room  
  
"so what's this other piece of news then??" aksed Quatre eager to know the little secret  
  
"well, i take the doctor told you the first bit, well the second part is twice as good.."she paused while quatre tried guess what she as getting at  
  
"you don't mean....do you" said quatre, as had guessed what the surprise was....  
  
"that's exactly what i mean" Amy sighed, and Quatre fainted on the floor  
  
"What did you mean, what?" aksed duo, as he had'nt got what they were going on about  
  
"i meant, I'm having twins you dummy" said amy, laughing.....  
  
"Oh, shit, congratulations..." he said and hugged her  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PLZ R&R  
  
i thank you all for your time*does a little bow* 


End file.
